Server Rules
Basic Laws: 'Every citizen AND cop have to obey these laws'. 1 In the playworld, we drive on the RIGHT side of the street/road. 2 Lights have to be turned on at night. 3 The Right of way has to be followed. 4 Driving offroad is not forbidden except for harvesting and mining 5 Landing at streets and roads is not allowed. (eg, the grass area near spawn IS an acceptable landing location for air vehicles. 6 Police items (Weapons, vehicles and equipment) may NOT be traded to civilians.(However police donuts are allowed to be traded) 7 The mayor may not create laws, which offend basic laws and server rules. 8 Civs may use their weapons only for self defence.(Using weapons in an act of violence is a crime. If a civ is killed as an act of self defence, a cop MUST take off the civs bounty.) 9 Bountyhunters may hunt down wanted murders only if their bounty is over $30,000 AND they need a bounty hunter license for this purpose. 10 Civs Flying A Jet. If a civ is caught driving a jet, they can be arrested for 2 min. The jet may be destroyed since it is dangerous. Cops have liberty to take down any armed jet without warning because that means civs have a false jet license and are terrorists. 11 Driving without lights on. If a civ is caught driving at night without their lights on then they will be fined. Fine : $1,000 per object. 12 Inappropriately placed objects. If a civ has placed an object that obstructs or restricts acess to an area. Fine : $1,000 per object. 13 Possession of illegal firearms. If a civ is in possession of an illegal firearm, the offending weapon is to be destroyed and civ to be fined. (Illegal gun: A gun that cannot be bought at the gun shop) Fine : $20,000 OR Jail time 2 min. 14 Terrorism If a player is/has commited terrorism, then they will be fined or imprisoned. Fine : $500,000 + fines for other crimes. OR Jail time 2 mins + outstanding jail times to a maximum of 5 minutes. 15 Robbery If a player is found to have stolen/stealing something. Fine : $10,000 + Compensation to the player. 16 Driving/Flying without a license If a player is found to be driving or flying without the correct license then they are to be charged as following. Fine : $15,000 (Car or other appropriate land vehicle license) Fine : $50,000 (Air Vehicle) OR Jail 1 min Car. Jail 2 min Air. 17 Deserted vehicle/un-lawfull parking. If a vehicle is found to be deserted it is to be impounded and the driver to be fined $1,000 If a vehicle is parked in a dangerous place (More than half the vehicle on the road, or parked vertically onto the side of the road + sticking out) If the vehicle meets these conditions then the driver must pay a fine of $500 and remove their vehicle within 1 minute or it can be inpounded. 18 Possession of Drugs A civilian with drugs in their possesion. Fine : = to the value of drugs the civilian has on them. OR Jail time = 1 min per 200k of drugs. 19 Unsafe Conduct Behaving in a manor that puts the public in danger. Eg. Un holstered weapon in public, anything leading to another member of the public to feel insecure. Fine : $12,000 OR Jail 2 min. 20 Vehicle Theft. Vehicle Theft. Fine : $5,000 + 1.5X Price of vehicle to player. OR Jail 1 min. 21 Evading Police Evasion of police for any reason. Fine : $15,000 OR 2 min jail time. 22 Failure to stop Failure to stop for an officer. Fine : $10,000 OR Jail time 1 min 23 Murder, includes assasination's. Fine : $500,000 per person killed. OR 1 min jail time per person killed. AND Weapons destroyed/confiscated. 24 Manslaughter Fine : $50,000 + Compensation to player killed. OR 1 min jail time. If commited with vehicle then vehicle will be impounded. 25 Driving Recklessly Driving Recklessly (Driving on the wrong side of road, causing an accident) Fine : $1000 + Compensation if called for. 23 Speeding: Travelling above 95km/hr. Fine : $1,500 Rules Around Jail Times If crime is not specified then charge the closest relating crime. OR 1 min jail per $100,000 bounty / crime total. Maximum jail time 10 minutes! No excuses.